In the medical health professions, a health hazard know as "needle stick" exists. The hazard exists beoause hypodermic syringes do not have the safety features as would prevent a used syringe from accidently sticking (puncturing) the flesh of medical, clean up, and/or other personnel before the syringe is finally disposed of as by incineration or the like.
The needle stick hazard, of course, incurs the possibility of transmitting infectious diseases such as Hepatitis, AIDS, Herpes, and the like through needles which have become contaminated through the course of syringe usage.
The only way that infection from these agents can be positively prevented is by not coming into contact with such agents in the first place. An "anti stick" contagion free disposable hypodermic syringe, as provided by the present invention, creates a barrier by virtue of the syringe structure that will positively prevent such needle stick accidents from occurring.
The presently known prior art is as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,378,806; 2,400,722; 2,571,653; 3,890,971; 4,356,822; 4,425,120; 2,752,920; 3,937,211; 4,026,287; 4,425,120; 4,507,117. Also noted is that the concept of a cylinder stretched by a piston into sealing relationship during axial movement of the piston within the cylinder, per se, is not considered new.